


Avengers and Marvel Related Plot Bunny Answers

by Caliadragon



Series: Bunnies, Blurbs, and Nibbles [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bunny Answer, Canon, Character Bashing, Evil Loki, Evil Odin, Evil Thor, F/F, F/M, Fanon, Fluff and Humor, Fratracide, GFY, Gen, Good Loki, Good Thor, Het, Infacide, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No Unsolicited Beta Appreciated, Other, Past Child Abuse, Patracide, Pregnancy, Rebirth, Sassy Clint being Sassy, Sassy Steve being Sassy, Sassy tony being Sassy, Slash, Snark, The Avengers are All Sassy, Threesome, Time Manipulation, Tumblr Prompt, crossovers, genderbender, good odin, implied rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place where I answer my Avengers Plot Bunnies. They may include Spiderman, there may be spoilers, and anything else that my friends and the Goddess of Plot Bunnies poke at me.  There maybe crossovers with other fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter is a Sneaky Snot

Spiderpool bunny

**Spiderman meets Deadpool. Spiderman likes Deadpool’s banter. Spiderman kidnaps Deadpool, repeatedly seeing as Deadpool is rather slippery. Deadpool finds out Spidey isn't 18 yet so he makes a point to run away faster. He even sets the Avengers on him as a distraction. Captain America gives Spidey the Talk. Tony Stark gives Petey the Advanced Talk. Spiderman still repeatedly stalks Deadpool. Deadpool has a calendar with Spiderman’s 18th birthday marked out with the day after highlighted and circled repeatedly. The Avengers chaperone till the day. Good guy Deadpool will do right, Spidey is the devil on his shoulder.**

 

Natasha and Clint are sitting on the couch their legs stretched out in front of them watching Animal Cops while Phil is muttering at his paperwork and Bucky is asleep on the couch nearest them.

Thor is reading a book and listening to music while Bruce is across the room reading a journal and Tony and Steve are bantering.

They all blink when Deadpool suddenly walks in through the patio door. Bucky actually wakes up to stare in disbelief. "So I need your help." Wade announces as he hands over Spiderman to Steve and then makes Tony sit on Peter's lap.

Peter takes off his mask and pouts at Wade who shakes his head and stares at the Avengers. "He's kidnapped me four times this week. Help a guy out would you? He's not 18 yet." Wade begs before turning to walk away. Peter tries to slide out from beneath Tony only to have Steve catch him and Bucky lean over and tug the kid back down.

Wade disappears and Peter turns to pout at the group. "I almost had him this time!" Peter protests.

Clint snorts when Steve sighs and looks at Tony. "It's your turn this time. I gave him the last talk. I was in the Army and shared my experiences and it still didn't work. Your up buddy. If you don't get through it's Clint's turn next."

Tony sighs and leads and protesting Peter away from the group. Once they are out of sight Bruce falls over sideways laughing and Natasha gives Bucky twenty bucks.

"Start thinking of what you want to say Clint, because nothing is going to get through to that kid." Bruce says between laughter.

"The Deadpool is kind to wait, Peter is very persistent. It is good that he turns 18 very soon. I do not know how many more times Peter can kidnap him this month before more heroes start to lose money." Thor said cheerfully, making the other Avengers burst into laughter.

Poor Wade.


	2. Yes Steve Rogers Can Take Care of Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Azure and Tumblr

 

 

"I also have back pay, rank raises, and bonds that have been gathering interest. Your father invested money that I gave him when we were still in that War. Thanks to all of that I have a very healthy bank account and no reason to worry about how I will take care of myself." Steve said dryly.

Tony turned his head away and smirked slightly. The reporter sitting the next table over missed the look on Tony's face, but Clint and Natasha didn't.

The reporter, who had been one of the loudest in his contempt and condemnation of Steve flushed and began to take notes.

Another reporter, one that did not work for Fox News, was also taking notes. The crowded restaurant had gone a bit quiet at Steve's angry retort, but now they were murmuring among themselves.

The idea that the real Captain America was sitting in the restaurant having pizza and a beer made many happy. Clint shook his head over how devious Tony could be at times. For someone who wanted to punch Steve Rogers in the face the first time they met Tony Stark was strangely protective of the man.

When people referred to the man as a government asset and icon that needed to be managed the outcome for that person was usually damaging. It was the same with Bruce Banner and how they wanted to imprison and control him.

General Ross was now in a federal penitentiary looking to spend his golden years staring at prison bars for crimes against humanity, kidnapping, false imprisonment, and a host of other charges. There were many who served with the General that were doing the same.

Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, and Phil were surprised to face the same sort of protection. Tony had taken in the whole team along with the people that Phil had been working with when Fury told the team he was dead.

Tony had also taken down the new wave of Hydra before anyone could figure out what was going on. When they went after Steve and sent Bucky to kill him, Tony reacted immediately.

Phil's team was brought in by force and the traitor among them was given to Nick Fury himself. Hydra found themselves out gunned, out manned, and facing a very public destruction. All without destroying Shield in the process and outing the secrets of many people that would have been destroyed by the fall of the organization.

During this time Tony became ill and admitted to his plans to create a peacekeeping force to help them. Spiderman, who they had somehow managed to adopt, had talked him out of it. Tony had listened and agreed.

Thor had come back to Earth, bringing with him his badly injured brother. Tony had found a way to save Loki and then wouldn't let either Asgardian's leave.

Loki had been amused, everyone had been baffled, and somehow Deadpool kept being kidnapped by Peter, much to the amusement of the Avengers.

They had also picked up a set of fraternal twins, Wanda and Pietro fit in perfectly and they made friends quickly with Peter and Jane Foster's assistant Darcy. Darcy trained with the other three and with Skye Phil's adopted hacker.

Clint watched the look of affection on Tony's face clear when he turned and shrugged at Steve. "Well I don't know much about you, other than you give orders, walk around with a big A, for asshole on your forehead and a star on your chest that acts as a big target." Tony snarked back.

Steve sighed at Tony, while everyone else at their table snickered or rolled their eyes. Sometimes Tony was too confusing and sassy.

 


	3. Odin's Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena, the Goddess of Plot Bunnies placed a ill plot bunny on Farm Bunnies this is my answer.

 

Serena's Section Is Written in Italics:

 

_The King of Asgard mind was failing him..... Slowly but surely the hands of time chip away both his energy and memory and now Odinsleep could no longer repair his depleted reserves. Frigga left him for her Temple and told him and her sons that she would not be returning. He could not blame her, his illness had made him a poor husband. He was better at being an Father to their Sons, his and Frigga's one shared joy, and being an King to his people._

__

_Oh how Odin missed the warmth of his wife in his bed in the evenings...... So much so that he could no longer enter his bed chamber without thoughts of her. He developed a new habit of napping on his Study's lounge or taking short "meditation periods" on the Throne between meetings._

__

_The One eyed King knew that he was beginning to frighten his Sons, as he could no longer hide his condition from them. His youngest, once so playful and full of joy was now torn between hovering protectively nearby and bitterly blaming him for driving his Mother away._

__

_And his Eldest Son, his heir was very much the same. Still his wife would return for Thor Coronation in an Month's time . The Allfather had hopes that the up coming visit would help bridge over the riffs of their marriage as Odin still loved her._

__

_The small private messages that he sent in pleads for forgiveness and news of their children's health and happiness was usually met with little or no reply. But his Wife, his beautiful Golden Queen did promise that she would see Thor Coronated as she was asked by not just him but by their Children as well._

__

_The King was ever glad of Loki being on hand constantly to help with arrangements. It seemed that his little boy, Odin smiled, had bullied and nagged his Brother and his friends into performing some of the duties needed for the upcoming Festivities._

__

_Thor did so without protest but the Riff raff and hanger oners that his Heir socialize with were not as silent in their complaints. But that was taken care off with an stern lecture in front of the entire Court for their disrespect._

__

_Later as Odin laid curled up on the Lounge in his study fast asleep he was spied on from the entrance of his personal chambers by his Sons both with sadness and tears. Thor buried his face in Loki's hair shaking as he silently wept, Loki held him as he stared blank faced at the sleeping form of Father._

__

_How he hated his Mother in that moment for being so selfish. Loki had, gently as he could, just broke the news of her decision to not return to Asgard to Thor. But no matter how gentle his words or his the tenderness of his embrace did sooth the sting of their Mother's decision. Or the pain it caused not just to Thor but to their Father who they had yet to awaken with the news._

__

_"I don't want to tell him Brother." Thor's voice was rough and broken, Loki closed his eyes fighting the tears. He refused to cry over that woman._

__

_"Let me tell him Thor, Father would find out soon enough." Pulling back from his brother the God of Chaos gave the Thunder a shaky smile that faded as he heard Their Father's voice._

__**  
**"Tell me what?” Both Princes look to their awaken Father unhappily. "Thor? Loki? Come on my Sons what news do yo have to tell your Father?" Loki and Thor just braced themselves for the re-breaking of their Father's heart.  
  
~*~*~*

 

There were many things that magick could not cure and among them were a broken heart. A heart shattered by one you have trusted and loved all of your life was one of those things.

As Thor and Loki haltingly told Odin of their mother's choice not to return to the heart of Asgard, Odin simply collapsed into grief. Though he loved his children, his own belief that he was a burden upon them, and the loss of his beloved Frigga was simply the last moment for the All Father.

Loki and Thor could only watch in sadness and horror as their father died in front of them. The Healers worked tirelessly, but there was nothing to be done.

As the announcement and the bans began of Odin's death, the messenger arrived from Frigga's temple. The Mother had died moments after her mate.

The Messenger was Lady Frigga's personal physician. The Healer explained that Lady Frigga had begun to fade, her illness unknown to all of them. It was at the Healer's urging that the Mother chose not to return for Thor's coronation. She had only retreated to her temple in the hopes that something could be done to save her and by default her beloved Odin.

Sadly there was nothing that could be done for her and that led to Odin's own illness and death. Loki and Thor were quite simply stunned by the added loss of their Mother and the fact that it was through her that their Father died.

Loki felt an unflinching rage fill him and he demanded of the Fate's and Death herself. "Why? What had taken from us our parents? What caused this?" Loki roared with all of the strength of a child who has lost his parents, who needs an answer in the face of death.

The Fates stared at Loki of Asgard and began to show images. Images of a man who was no longer a man. Images of a boy with Lightening on his brow and death in his shadow. A boy who sacrificed all and fought with great valor in the halls of a place that should have been sacred. A girl who was clever and kind. A boy who fought his own insecurities to return to his greatest friends and the very heart of him. A girl who saw the world in different patterns and lived with a spirit of wonder. A boy who tried to live to his father's ideals, but would ultimately chose to stand for the best of all. Image after image of death, loss, destruction, redemption, love, and sacrifice.

"They fought to stop an evil greater than any you and yours have faced Loki of Asgard. Unfortunately they won the War to late. The Evil and all who supported His beliefs was widespread in this world hidden from the rest. Your Mother is the foundation of their Power, as is all of those that came before and would come after her. You too will be lost soon Loki of Asgard as will all who are the founders of Magick, Imagination, Trickery and Mischief. For without Magick none of the rest have the power to exist." The Fates spoke as one.

"As you fall so too will all that hold your gifts. The Nine Realms will suffer, Midgard will be no more. We have been betrayed in a way that should never have come to pass, but pass it has and so we shall all go to the Realm of the Dead." The Sisters said with quiet pain and a seething sense of anger.

Thor choked on his own anguish for he had lost his parents and now he was to lose his brother. It was to much, to much for any to have to face. "What can we do to stop this?" Thor demanded.

"Time would need to be defied, life would have to be sacrificed, and a War averted. To do this you would have to save a boy who would be turned into a traitor through the acts of horror by one who should have never been created to begin with." The Fates spoke soft and saddened.

"Who is this boy that must be saved?" Loki asked, knowing he had the power to defy time as he had done it once already.

"Peter Pettigrew. The one known as Severus Snape potions the boy and allows him to be tortured by the one who calls himself Voldemort. They break not only his spirit, but his mind and make him believe that he has willingly chosen to betray those he loves." The women say looking directly at Loki.

Loki bared his teeth in challenge. He would stop these men and save a boy so that he could save his parents and those that would die by their deaths.

~*~*~*~

Loki stood leaning against the pillar watching his brother laugh with his father, while his mother spoke with the Ladies Jane, Pepper, and Natasha. Today was the celebration of his parents hand-fasting. Through the hall the Avengers and Wizards who acted as the defense of Midgard mingled easily with the people of Asgard.

Loki enjoyed seeing those he cared greatly for spending time together completely at ease and enjoying each others company. It made him grateful for the gifts given him in another life by a man who would mate with him in this life. His science helped Loki open his magick in a way that would help him change time, not once but twice.

Loki looked to where Tony Stark stood at the side of the Fates. The four looked to him and smiled, a smile he returned. Tony Stark was the hand of the Fates and after all Fate was always Tricky.


	4. Odin is an Evil Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin is Evil, Jane is brave, and Thor is crafty. Tony and Loki are broken.
> 
> Be Aware: This chapter is a crossover and talks about the murder of an innocent child. There is violence and Mpreg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments in Bold are Questions and Suggestions that fed the Bunny. This is closer to being a round robin than a ficlet.

Serena the Goddess of Bunnies Prompted With This:

"Loki?" Jane, heavily pregnant moves some what awkwardly out of the shadows of the Courtyard to where Loki hid himself away from the guests at the feast. The God of Chaos wipes his face in a hurried fashion not wanting for his Brother's wife to see him so distraught.

"I'm fine Jane, go back to the feast." Loki gives his Sister in law a watery smile that Jane sees through, shushing him, she gives Loki a hug and that breaks Loki fragile control over his emotions as he sobs his heartbreak . Thor remains in the shadows watching his brother dispense his grief and his wife's gentle comfort, he knows that Loki would hate himself if he knew that his brother saw the depts of his pain.

Sensing movement behind him Thor turns to see Man of Iron with an expression of heartbreak that mirrors Loki current storm. Thor growls softly. "You see what your presence wrought Son of Stark?" The Thunder grabs Tony pulling him away from his brother. "The last thing Loki needed was to see you and be reminded of my dead nephew!"

Tony yanks his arm away from Thor's grasps as the God lets go causing the Inventor to stumble back. "He was my son too!" Tony snarls poking. "Your Father did not just rob me of my child but my husband as well!"

  
  


 

  
Jane could not sleep after the Feast, her husband had no trouble as she could hear his soft snores that would usually lull her to sleep. Watching Thor slumber in the soft glow of candles on their bed side, she rose to her elbow then given her child mov ing inside her awkwardly placed a single foot on the floor beside their bed.    


 

Thor sighed and mumbled her name in his sleep then went back to snoring. Jane sigh relieved that she did not wake him as put on her dressing gown and sandals and crept stealthy out of their bed chambers to the family room/courtyard shared by the members of the royal family. She moved in the direction of Loki's rooms thinking to check on him because his reaction to Tony worried her, placing a hand on her belly she wondered if her and Thor's marriage could survive losing a child. 

 

Would she survive, it seem unthinkable that she could live with either one. Entering Loki's rooms through the open veranda doors, she looked around noticing that Loki was no longer sleeping on the couch where she and Thor had placed him. Hearing a noise from Loki's bathing chamber, Jane went in that direction and stop near the door when she heard Stark's voice. 

 

With a smile Jane left Loki's rooms and went to the prison beneath the palace. After all Odin should know about his failure about destorying Loki and Tony's love, and who better to tell him then her? After all Jane was the one that striped him of his power over his sons..........

 

** Thandi: Please tell me Odin is completely contained? I would hate to see him damage Jane or her unborn child as she gloats over his failures.. **

 

** Serena:  **Oh he is striped of his powers Thandi  Jane has them now and he is mortal.** **

 

** ** Thandi: Excellent! I would hate to see him manage to kill both his grandchildren. Evil fucker. ** **

 

** ** Serena: Thandi he is in the same cell that Loki was placed in. ** **

 

_ Me Now:  _

 

When Jane reached Odin's prison she saw Sif standing to the left and the Warriors Three ranged outside the cell. She smiled somewhat amused by the appearance of the four. Upon her entrance into the royal family of Asgard Jane had become friends with  Sif who had helped her free Loki after Odin had murdered his and Tony's son.

It was Jane who had told Thor the horrible truth of what his father had done. Only six months had passed since the terrible day Odin murdered a sweet baby boy. 

It was finding Loki on Asgard without Tony, broken and resigned that had Jane convincing Loki to tell her the truth. That Odin had murdered every child Loki had ever birthed. That Tony had begged him to stay, but that Loki had feared to deeply what Odin would do to them if he stayed.

Jane had gone to Thor and told him everything even though a part of her had thought her husband would not believe Loki. To the shock of everyone Thor had not only believed so had his closest friends and advisors.

Queen Frigga had been horrified by the truth of what had happened to her Grandson and the grandchildren she would never know. With the aide of Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three Jane had put Odin through the sacred courts of Asgard.

The Feast was actually to celebrate a new and just King. Jane had not expected Tony Stark to be there, but perhaps she should have. Frigga adored Tony and quite frankly speaking many people who had spent their lives abusing Loki feared the Midgard inventor.

As Jane moved to stand in front of Odin's cell the former king sneered. "If you have come to brag on my son's coronation you need not bother wench."

Jane smiled. "Oh but I'm not here to brag about that. I just thought you should know that your plan to destroy Loki and Tony's relationship didn't work. They're together right now. You can be sure that they will never forget what you did, but your plan failed and the future will be theirs."

Odin stood up and Jane found herself behind Sif. "You've already earned your death Odin, you don't want to make it a drawn out one." Thor said quietly as he moved to stand beside his wife, who smiled at him.

"I'm your father-" Odin began.

"No. You are nothing but a bad memory." Thor said quietly, reaching down to take Jane's hand.

He lead his beloved away, pleased that he had talked his mother into bringing the Man of Iron to Asgard. Thor knew both his brother and his friend needed one another and this way they could slowly begin to heal, but Thor also knew that Loki needed it to appear that Thor had nothing to do with the reunion. Otherwise Loki would not see that Anthony truly needed and wanted his husband back in his life.

Now Thor just had to find a way to give Anthony immortality.

 

** Azure: Loki and Tony find out that their child isn't dead. The babes own chaos magic kicked in at the last minute flinging him through time to where he was needed the most. Where Lily Potter had unknowingly miscarried. He was to be reborn, safe until he could reunite with his fathers. His new mother named him Harry. **

 

** When Loki realizes what Dumbledore had done, sentencing his child to the care of the Dursley's and then endangering him by hiring a possessed Quirell and planting the Sorcerers Stone in Hogwarts he goes on a rampage. One dead meddler, a dispossessed professor, and a shredded dark lord later he's reunited with his son, and bonus he's in possession of the stone and the elixir of life for his husband. **

 

_ Me Again:  _

 

Lily and James Potter lay curled around their child, a child they knew was a gift of Magick. Lily had lost the child she was carrying, but this beautiful boy had come to them to be born as Harry James Potter.

Harry's true patronage was still there in  his eyes and features, but somehow he was also of her and James. Sirius and Remus had begged them not to look any further.

If the truth came out people would worship Harry as a deity, they would seek to control him, and Voldemort would hunt the child to murder and take his power.

The Potters had agreed and kept the information from even Peter. They also knew that it was too late, somehow Voldemort had focused on their little family. In the morning they would go into hiding.

They were taking Remus and Sirius with them leaving Peter as the family's Secret Keeper. The pair had tried to argue at first, but Harry had become viciously ill when Remus and Sirius tried to leave.

Lily looked behind James and saw Sirius staring down at Harry in fear and anxiety. "You feel it too." Lily whispered as though speaking aloud would bring the monster sooner."

Sirius looked to his left and then back to her, swallowing and nodding at the sound of distress Remus made from behind Lily. "Death is waiting for us." Sirius bit his lip and cleared his throat, wrapping himself more tightly around James. "We won't make it to morning, but Harry will. Years from now his father will come and everyone will pay for what they have done. To us and to our baby boy. To the daughter taken from us by Snape's curse. He says we will be taken into other lives so that we may be friends with Harry's other parents and on the day that Harry is reunited with his Godly father we will remember."

 

As Loki lay waste to the Wizarding World, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Phil Coulson, and Steve Rodgers helped Tony Stark kill those that tried to stop the Mischief God.

Bruce Banner and Thor protected the innocent somehow knowing that this was a fi ght for their Companions alone. They watched as Clint dropped his bow to kill one man in particular. Clint however only broke his legs. 

As the man lay beginning and promising to be a follower Natasha, Steve and Phil came to stand with Clint. "You betrayed us Peter. You helped the Dark Lord find us. Knowing that he would kill my wife and our friends. Knowing that he would seek to kill my son." Phil/James said quietly.

"You are the reason my son has suffered so greatly." Clint/Lily snarled.

"We trusted you to protect our precious baby, to keep the secret of where we were." Natasha/Remus growled.

"You killed us and our baby boy paid for your weakness." Steve/Sirius said furious and pained.

Before Peter could make sense of what was going on the four shot him as one.

Behind them Harry was being held in Bruce's arms. The boy had clutched Bruce as his body gave into the injuries he had suffered in the cemetery. At his side Cedric Diggory was hiding behind Thor. 

Cedric was still confused. He was transferred to New York into the Stark tower as Peter Pettigrew was throwing the Avrakadavra at him. Cedric hadn't know what was going on, but he had known that Harry was alone with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

As Cedric begged for help, the two men claiming to be Gods suddenly began to snap orders, telling the others that Harry was the family's lost child.

The God Thor had started calling warriors and within minutes they were following the magick to Harry who had somehow ended back at Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters were there attaching. That had led to a battle and then the current situation. Cedric leaned against the man holding Harry, he felt safe and peaceful, something that Cedric hadn't felt all year. Like Harry he had not really wanted to be in this tournament, but he also loved his father and had entered to make the man happy.

As the battle ended Harry came back around and carefully slipped his small hand into Cedric's. There was a part of Cedric that relaxed and said he was with his brother and that their parents were here, everything was safe now. The feeling intensified when he heard his parents calling his name and coming towards him with the people he had been sent to by magick.

 

 

  
Loki turned to face Albus Dumbledore as he hurried after three children rushing over to where Harry, Cedric, Bruce, and Thor were standing. 

The two boys and the little girl were crying. "Harry, Cedric!" The three yelled in unison and Bruce knelt do wn as they reached them and it became clear that Harry was not going to release his hold on Bruce. The children all pressed against Bruce as he sat and they took turns hugging Cedric and Harry.

"This is your fault!" The red haired boy shouted at Dumbledore, making the elderly wizard frown at him.   


 

"Mr. Weasley I realize that you are upset, but the rules are the rules." Dumbledore began.

"Shut up! Harry didn't put his name in the goblet and everyone knows it. You didn't do your job, again, and Harry nearly died because of it. If these people  had not come and helped us Harry and Cedric would be dead." The girl shouted.

"Miss Granger I realize that you are a Muggleborn and don't know the rules of magickal contracts." Albus tried again.

"She knows more than you do." The dark haired boy snapped out.

"You three need to mind your manners." The Headmaster snapped becoming irritated with the children's behavior towards him. He knew allowing Harry to become friends with the youngest Weasley son and the oldest Longbottom son, and the know-it-all Muggleborn would be a mistake.

If Molly Weasley had lived through the birth of her daughter perhaps Albus would have had more control over the Weasley family and would have been able to twist things to his gain. 

It had not helped that Frank Longbottom had refused to let him pick a Secret Keeper for the Longbottom family and had been able to hide from the Death Eaters seeking information on their Lord. Because of this Albus had never been able to work against Augusta and Harry's god-brother had grown up a strong, confident young man who had become friends with Ronald at a young age when the pair had met Hermione Granger when her mother had retreated to the magickal world after her husband was killed.

Though a Squib herself, Matilda Granger knew how to survive in the magickal world. When Hermione was seven she met Ron and Neville at the Ministry and the three became fast friends immediately.

When they came to Hogwarts the trio had met Harry and immediately claimed them as their friend. However, it was the meeting with Cedric that worried Albus the most as Harry and Cedric became instant friends. 

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Cedric looked upon Harry as a younger sibling. Albus had not been the one to place Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire, but he was planning on it. Albus had been further disappointed that instead of being angry, Cedric, Neville, Hermione, and Ron had been horrified that Harry's name came out of the Cup.

There was not a teacher or student in Hogwarts that believed that Harry was the one to place his name in the Cup. Many blamed Severus, who was widely disliked and distrusted. 

Albus looked around for the Potion's Master and Spy and was distressed to see the Death Eater laying nearby with an arrow through his brain.

"Dumbledore." Loki said in a soft dangerous tone. 

The Headmaster spun to face the God of Mischief and paled at the look in the hard green eyes. Eyes that looked identical to Harry Potter. 

"Who are you?" Minerva asked as she calmly walked past the Headmaster, when she saw Snape she paused and raised an eyebrow, looking over to where Clint stood. "I suppose you are the one who killed Snape?" She asked serenely.

Clint nodded carefully.

Minerva smiled at him. "You always were my favorite Lily. It is why I chose you to bare my Great Grandson when I could not save him from that moronic monster Odin. It is why I made sure that your daughter was reborn as Cedric Diggory, why I made sure that Ronald, Neville, and Hermione were in a position where they would not know abuse, mind manipulation, and bigotry." 

Everyone stared at her in stunned silence. "I could not stop the wills of the Fates, but I could save the children. Ronald, Neville, and Hermione are Loki's children as is dear Luna Lovegood." Minerva sighed.

"I cannot tell you how irritating it has been to not be able to kill that old tosser or the one he's spent years protecting. Now though Fates wills have been met, so do be a dear Grandson and kill Dumbledore, he's irritating me by continuing to breath." Minerva smiled as Loki gave her a feral grin. 

"Come children we will go have coco in the Great Hall while the rest of these evil creatures are dealt with." Minerva said kindly as she moved the children and the adults not marked as Death Eaters are willing to kill the innocent and children in the name of their version of the Greater Good.

The only Avenger that did not stay behind to help Loki kick evil ass was Bruce and that was because Harry, Cedric, Neville, Hermione, and Ron refused to release him. 

Bruce had no idea why the children latched onto him and refused to let go, but he found he did not mind. For once the anger that had lived within him for so many years was quiet and even more he felt that these children represented a future he had never thought himself worthy of having.

 

 

**Rowaine: Jennifer, sweetie, you're my new favorite person *hugs tightly* and such a wonderful time you've picked to continue! Loki's being contrary with me, and Tony's got a case of touchy-feely that's driving me to distraction. Thank you for this!**

 

  
_Me:_  Your welcome Rowaine. I have this weird viewpoint on the Avengers. Their all like these feral cats that will happily bathe in the blood of their enemies and then turn around and give someone a hug if they need it. In my mind Loki is an Avenger and when Peter comes into it, Loki is all 'awww look its a kitten. Anthony we must adopt the new kitten I don't care if he calls himself Spiderman.' And the other Avengers are like yup he is our kitten and we will cuddle him and kill everyone who is mean to him.  


 

** Rowaine: huh. if Loki's calling him a kitten, does that make him the Deadpool of the avengers? *lol* this is just too awesome and is keeping me from adding 'major character death' as a warning on my RT. **

 

_Me:_  LOL, actually Rowaine.[](https://www.facebook.com/rowaine.boyd?hc_location=ufi) I do see Loki as the Deadpool of the Avengers. That's why Peter is going to be pretty laid back and accepting of the crazy. I mean there's the cracked nut that is Loki, and that half shell that are the other ones. Even though Bruce turns into a giant green rage monster he's pretty much the only sane one in the group.

 

** Rowaine: too true! i enjoy the hell out of Spiderman being adopted into the avengers, it's just taking some time for the giggles to wear off. he's young enough to be most of them's son. and yes, Bruce is definitely the sanest of the bunch.  
**

 

  
_ Me: ** ** _ Yep. What gets me is that people usually ignore that Peter is a sarcastic bit of sassy insanity. Usually they only show Steve and Tony adopting Peter as their own and I get that it is canon, but come on. Peter is like a combo of all of them in some way and you have to think of Bruce face palming and stealing Peter away from the others to make him a bit more normal and calm.   


 

  
Thank you Thandi, Rowaine. I was trying hard to get them in voice and mixed together . Now I just have to figure out how to get them all back to New York. Mostly because I can't see any of the Avengers allowing H arry and Cedric to stay in Scotland and I can't see any of the HP group allowing them to be taken away.

Then there is the whole Peter falling into Bruce's lap, literally while they are doing battle with some stupid villain and Loki deciding to keep him and the kids all deciding he's their new best friend. 

Then to the horror of everyone the kids all adore Wade, even going to the point of stalking him to bring him home so he can flirt with Peter and teach them stuff.   


 

** Rowaine: ooooooh! wade being adopted by the Weasley twins *rofl* other than using one of Stark's London locations as their second base (they could stay there for the school terms, but spend holidays in New York), i got nothing on the location problem. **

 

** Thandi: You could have the Avengers temporarily take over the school until they can whisk the kids away? Or Tony can use all his charm and money to convince the families that it would be in their best interests to move their families to NY? **

 

** Rowaine: Or... tony could claim proxy for harry and whomever else are heirs, taking over the school to straighten out. then the avengers wouldn't be as worried. would amuse me greatly to see Fury going head-to-head with Moody too, but can't see how to get them together *snicker* and yes, sorry, i need sleep badly. **

 

** Thandi: Now, see, Fury could be in charge of the school and to ensure the safety of the students, he looks to the Aurors. They point him to retired Auror Alastor Moody because he's an excellent Auror, but not fit for field work anymore, so he can patrol the school. He and Fury can "negotiate" on just how "security-conscious" they need to be. **

 

  
_ Me: _ _ _  


 

Tony smiled at the gathered members of his team and the parents of the children his son had made a part of his family. "I realize that today has been a day of confusion and shock, but I also know that the trouble is going to just roll down hill. Dumb ledore did a lot of damage while he was in control and frankly there are more people willing to kill or control than Loki and the rest of us killed tonight." Tony paused as the parents of the children nodded their agreement.

"I also realize that rebirths and your children being our children has caused a different set of problems, but lets be honest no one here is happy at being in this school as it currently is. Again I know this was Dumbledore's fault, but do you honestly want to keep your children in the school?" Tony asked looking at Arthur Weasley, the Diggorys, the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms, Matilda Granger, and the Jordans. Lee Jordan was the Weasley twins best friend and the boy always followed where they went.

"No, I don't want to see our dear children to remain here." Pandora Lovegood said quietly. "They have already suffered enough."

"I agree, but I don't see an alternative." Alice said just as quiet and worried.

"Come to New York. Loki, his mother and grandmother can teach them what they need to learn. I'm sure Lady Jord would be willing to give up the identity of Minerva McGonagall to see to the safety of her grandchildren and their friends." Tony said looking over at Minerva who nodded her agreement.

The families shared a look and then looked back at Tony. "We have responsibilities here that include titles for my family and Harry's." Frank said after a minute.

"You can come back when you have too. Now that the others remember who they are the Goblins will recognize them as the Lord's Black and Potter. Magick will allow nothing else, I will allow nothing else and since I am the reason mortals have magick they can just deal with my decrees." Minerva/Jord said with a raised brow.

"Today has been so weird... in a really good way." George decided with a nod and a grin from Lee and Fred.

 

 

  
Nick Fury knows Alistair Moody, Fury is in fact a Auror that decided to join Shield so he would have a better way to protect the world than just dealing with the shit the Wizarding World gave him. 

Now he finds out that the WSC and the Ministry of Ma gic in Britain are all being run by blood purists and power hungry asshole. With Moody back to being in control of his own body and the ICW stepping up to help in Britain Nick decides that something needs to be done.

Obviously Hogwarts can't be shut down, first because Phil Coulson who is the reborn Lord of Gryffindor would kill him. He's already pissed about Fury's actions during the invasion that a mind controlled Loki and Clint had staged.   


 

Nick still can't believe that his best agent and both of his best assets are reborn and powerfully magickal. It doesn't help that their kid is also Loki and Stark's and that the kids friends are 90% rebirths.

However Nick Fury is a badass and can dea l with shit when it gets crazy so he can let this go. Which leads to his second reason why he can't close Hogwarts, he needs a safer place to train future agents for Shield and to hide the children and families of his agents.

Hogwarts and Hogsmeade is perfect for all of this since the town and the school are fully hidden from those who have no magick or can't see through enchantments. 

Nick talks to the ICW and with their help gets Amelia Bones into office as the new Minister of Magick and puts Moody in control of the security and training of Hogwarts while Pamona Sprout becomes the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

It is decided that the families will be moved to Hogsmeade and that the school will be expanded to teach both magickal and non-magickal children, while a new building will be put up so that Aurors and Agents can be housed and trained.

While Alistair and Maria Hill begin the task of taking care of the current assets and the future of Shield and the magickal world. Fury with the help of the ICW take down Hydra and those that have chosen to betray their duty.

 

 

~*~*~*~

A month later the Avengers and their new magickal members were doing battle with a group of villains that decided that New York would be the best place to stage a take over of the US. They were of course made up of mutants, magickals, and general pains in the ass. Every hero in New York was helping to fight them. Including Spiderman, who was frankly the favorite of every Avenger. He was sassy, brave, and fearless in the face of his own mortality.

It didn't seem to help that many of those fighting were aiming for the superhero. So it was no surprise when he was hit with a wave of energy and fell from the sky just as the battle itself had ended and they had subdued the last villains. Thankfully Spiderman fell into Hulks lap and then was being held by Bruce as the man shifted back from his Big Green alter ego.

The Avengers all made their way over to where the two men were and Bruce looked like he was about to shift back as he looked over the other superhero. The Fantastic Four were with them and Johnny Storm looked worried as he dropped to his knees in front of them. "What are you doing?" Johnny hissed as Bruce reached down to remove Spiderman's mask. 

Wade, who had rushed over to them looked slightly panicked. "What are you doing?" Wade hissed, looking around worriedly.

"I'm trying to get him breathing again." Bruce snapped as he finished removing the man's mask, only to make a shocked sound as he realized that Spiderman was Peter Parker. The 17 year old photographer that sometimes followed them around, but was always polite enough not to take their pictures if asked.

Bruce quickly got Peter breathing again and then moved to get him on a stretcher so that they could get him back to Stark Tower. Bruce wasn't going to trust a normal hospital to keep the young superhero safe. "Spiderman's a kid." Someone in the crowd shouted.

The Avenger's all grimaced in response, but someone else in the crowd shouted out afterward. "Take care of our Spider!"

A chorus of shouts followed, each of them chanting in support of Peter. The Avenger's and the others heroes were stunned, they had no idea how beloved Peter was by the people of New York. Yes there were those that hated him, Jonah Jameson among them, however, most of the people loved him. Peter was one of them, he worked the streets. Yes he stopped the bigger threats, but he was one of the few heroes that worked nightly to protect them from muggers and rapists.

To New York, Spiderman was theirs and no one was going to take him away from them. "We will. He's ours and we are keeping him." Loki called back to the crowd, who cheered in response.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossover with an AU Harry Potter, Spiderman, and Fantastic Four. Deadpool is also in this.


	5. Loki's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena Goddess of Bunnies Prompted a Evil Thor.

"TURN AND FACE ME BROTHER!" The Thunder roars in the deafening silence of the Throne chamber and slowly as if in great pain Loki does as his Brother and King bids........

Bruises in the process of healing decorate the God of Chaos's face which is deathly pale under the rainbow of marks. With a gentle touch Thor touches the magic binding the cuffs that encircle his brother's wrist causing Loki to jerk away but is captured by Thor's hands.

"I have thought long and hard on what is to be your punishment, do you want to know what your King has decided Brother?" The Thunder gestures to the waiting figures of Priestess of some unknown order, The Palace guards and tells Loki.

"You have two choices the first is to be returned to your Cell beneath the Palace to live out the rest of your days." The God of Thunder pauses as he watches Loki's face for his reaction.

"The Second is to go with the Priestess Nimue and her handmaidens to her Temple where in fasting and pray you may find redemption and if should you be redeemed return to your life here as my adviser in my Council."

  
  


 

Now I Ficed:

 

  
Loki looked over to where the Priestess and her Handmaidens stood and was confused to see the Lady Widow and the Ladies Pepper and Betty standing beside her. Loki turned to look at Thor who silently stared back.

Loki swallowed. "I choose to go with  the Priestess Nimue." Loki was confused as to what was going on as every bruise he bore came at the hands of his brother.

Thor nodded and waved a hand to the guards who gave him over to the care of Natasha, Pepper, and Betty.

As they were leaving Thor spoke. "It is my hope Brother that the Priestess and her people can help you in a way I could not." Loki's breath stuttered but he did not look back at Thor.

Once the four were gone, Thor slumped down on to his throne a feeling of loss encompassing him. Thor simply felt shattered and exhausted. The curse he now bore explained so much of his own father's behavior when it came to Loki.

Thor was not certain when the curse was placed, but he did know that it made the King hate Loki and intensely loyal to his wife. For that Thor was thankful, it meant the rages he had carried out upon his beloved brother would not be enacted upon his Lady Loves Darcy and Jane.

Oh how Thor wished he could abdicate the throne, but to do so would only end in the death of his brother and Thor's wives.

One day Thor would find who had laid this curse and he would kill them slowly for all they had take from him.   



	6. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena Goddess of Bunnies Prompted and this came.

"Thor".......... 'You moron Jane is going to kill you!'

 

 

  
Thor shook his head. "I didn't do anything!" Thor protested as Loki came into the room flailing his arms around. Which was completely out of character of his brother. 

Tony, Bruce, and Clint paused to look at the two Gods in surprise. Especially Loki, who seemed upset and flabbergasted. 

"There is a picture of you naked in this magazine. They say you posed for them." Loki said as he shoved the magazine at his brother.

Thor looked confused. "I do not know of what you speak brother. Lady Jane would eviscerate me if I went unclothed for anyone else."

Thor's face flushed red and his eyes widened when he looked at the picture of him supposedly posing in only his cape.

"Man of Iron, I need the frightening ones who uphold your image." Thor yelped as Tony stood from the couch.

Tony barely held back a snicker at how Thor sometimes referred to Tony's PR Team and Pepper. He took the magazine with a raised eyebrow, but gaped in astonishment. This was porn plain and simple. 

He blinked when he saw that Clint and Peter were supposed to be in the magazine as well. His humor turned to rage because Peter was barely 18 and that shit was just not done. "Fuck that." Tony snarled, making everyone step away from him. 

"Jarvis contact Pepper and get all of our lawyers and PR team. Find Peter and get the rest of the Avengers in here. Contact the dumb fucks that own this magazine." Tony growled, his face darkening in a rare show of true temper. 

Bruce came to a sudden stop when he saw an extremely pissed off Stark as he Steve, Bucky, and Natasha came off the main elevator.

Peter looked red faced and shocked, Pepper looked like she was about to set something on fire. Clint was furious, Loki looked like he was about to start a war, Thor didn't seem to be far behind. While Jane, Darcy, Wanda, and Pietro were gaping at the group.

"Okay so I didn't kill them, I should get kudos for that." Deadpool said as he suddenly walked off the balcony and then froze as everyone turned to look at him.

"What, I din't do it!" Wade protested.

Tony and Pepper shared a smile that could only be called evil. "Uh oh." Peter said and then shrugged when Bruce looked at him.

"Someone posted naked pictures of Thor, Clint, and me and said we said they could." Peter told Phil as he calmly asked what was going on.

Wade walked over and took the magazine, being a gentleman once again where Peter was concerned, he looked at the writer of the byline, handed it back and calmly walked out of the Tower. He had someone he could actually kill. 

"I never thought I would say this, but I am so glad that Wade is homicidal." Bruce decided.   



End file.
